


Release My Throat So That I May Sing

by redpepperink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Blind Character, Comic, Fanart, Gorgon! Steve, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Marvel Trumps Hate 2018, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Rating May Change, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, blind!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpepperink/pseuds/redpepperink
Summary: Howard Stark, leading patriarch and legendary forge master is dead.Blinded during in accident in his youth, Tony understands the role he needs to play as Howard’s only son. He cannot become a metal worker, a tradesman or a warrior. But a bride to a wealthy nobleman, Lord Stane, his father’s most trusted advisor no less? That was his only worth, or so Howard seemed to more than imply. Tony won’t risk those he loves, much less incite the anger of the Gods by defying a dead man’s decree.Yet, chaos is set into motion and Tony is now forced to venture out and save his home, and maybe unwind long buried secrets along the way. With his trusted donkey, he soon comes across unique individuals who don’t all walk like man, but aren’t all monsters like the legends say. Tony just hopes “Steve”, the gorgon who insists accompanying him on his mission doesn’t see the effect he’s starting to have on a certain future bride.A Steve/Tony Mythical Beings and Creatures AU Comic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 92
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2018





	1. Pages 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> \--So excited to finally start the posting for my MTH 2018 fill for morcabre! Thank you so much for picking my slot all those months ago and being so kind and patient with the wait. I'm really excited to give this story the light of day. I hope you enjoy where the journey goes from the original prompt: "Steve is some kind of mythological creature that owed something to Howard, but Howard died, so now he's following Tony."  
> \--This is still a very much work in progress comic, so hope you guys don't mind the wait. I decided to color "Splash" pages i.e big moments for the story, and leave the rest to B/W to speed the process along, hope the shift isn't too jarring.  
> \--Be mindful of additional tags later in the story, and if you feel anything specific should be added, feel free to comment! Also far warning its been a minute since my last classical anthropology class, so forgive the inaccurate details lol


	2. Chapter Two: Pages 6-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Obadiah and the remaining Starks eat and discuss the dowry the night before the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I have a feeling I'll be saying that a lot for this project. My muse kinda left me for a bit and I struggled real hard to finish the last of this chapter, but regardless how long this takes I'm not pulling out. Hope you guys are enjoying your October, and thank you for viewing! And for all your encouraging comments, it really helped on my bad days, like seriously it means alot.   
> Also fair warning, since this is a comic with 5 pages per chapter, we're gonna be stuck in the exposition phase for the next few chaps but eventually Steve will appear. I'm cutting as many pages as possible to reach the poor guy.  
> No beta, so all spelling, grammar, and anatomical errors are mine lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really ready to take crit, but comments are welcome! Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Not really ready to take crit, but comments are welcome! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
